marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf Men
| Aliases = Wolf Men of Valusia, Wolf-Men of Valusia, Wolf-Men, Wolf-People, Wolves Who Are Men | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = City of Wonders | BodyType = Humanoid with lupine characteristics | AvgHeight = Various | AvgWeight = Various | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Race spawned by Chthon-spawn Vârcolac | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Valusia | Creators = Doug Moench; John Bolton | First = Kull the Conqueror Vol 2 2 | Overview = The Wolf Men of Valusia were a feral, shape-changing race, created by Chthon or (more often stated as such) by his spawn Vârcolac at the dawn of mankind. They are considered as Chthon most infamous success among the races he created. The Wolf Lords, including Vârcolac, became involved in the legends of humanity. | HistoryText = Origin Chthon created the Wolf Men of Valusia, or more exactly his spawn the Wolf God/Demon Vârcolac who spawned them. The Wolf Lords The Wolf Men were among the masters of the world, and the Wolf Lords were seemingly major Wolf Men that held the world in terror, and became involved in the myths and legends of mankind: * Garmr, the "HELLhound," was a mountain-sized beast with a monstrous appetite. He sired Garm, the guardian of the gates of Hel. * Lycaon, the "Bloodhound," had a cruel and twisted sense of humor that became legendary. Surviving through the catalysms and into Ancient Greece, he was possibly killed in battle with Hercules. * Gaueko, the "Night Beast," became the first of the Wolven Warlocks, and he was always followed by a mystic darkness everywhere he went. * Varcolac, "the WolfDemon", was a deadly and inescapable hunter. He mated with Set's granddaughter Echidna and sired Angerboda, who sired the Midgard Serpent and the Fenris Wolf, the latter who sired the Wolf Gods of Asgard. The Wolf Men were eventually defeated by true humans. Pre-Cataclysmic Age The Wolf-Men were nigh-exctinct in the youth of Kull. Opposing Kull ... The Wolf-Men plotted to usurp Kull's rule of Valusia and man's dominion of the Earth by infiltrating the royal court and provoking chaos and hostility between the human nations, from their nest in the catacombs beneath the City of Wonders. The Demonolater, a sorcerer of the Elder Race and the leader of his Wolf Men children, impersonated Kull's councilor Tu, triggered a royal wedding between Kull and Sareena, daughter of Lhok-Nor, chieftain of the Atlanteans, thus causing Kull to earn the ire of his Pict allies, led by Taku. He then had Sareena assassinated during the wedding by a Wolf Man wearing the guise of an Atlantean wearing the guise of a Valusian nobleman. Lhok-Nor considered that Kull blamed wrongly the Atlanteans over his own people, and that he was responsible for Sareena's death, leaing Lhok-Nor to declare war on Valusia. Both Picts and Atlanteans attacked the City of Wonders, but the Wolf Men were ultimately defeated by Kull, Lhok-Nor, and Taku. Both Lhok-Nor, moved by the compassion of Kull for his daughter, whom the Demonolater had revived as a Wolf Man, and Taku heared the pleas of Kull to mingle and unite against that threat, and peace was made. | Habitat = Earth-like | Gravity = Earth-like | Atmosphere = Earth-like | Population = Varied | Powers = The Wolf-Men of Valusia possessed the typical powers associated with werewolves: superhuman speed and strength from enhanced to superhuman levels, invulnerability to ordinary weapons or injury including sword blows and broken necks. In addition, it seems the Wolf-Men of Valusia were shapechangers capable of assuming any human shape. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = Like many magical creatures, the Wolf-Men of Valusia were only vulnerable to silver and to fire, both of which were effective in killing them. King Kull had a heavy broadsword of silver especially forged for use against the Wolf-Men, allowing it to melt within the Demonolater remains within a blazing fire after impaling the sorcerer on the blade. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Demonolater, Sareena The Wolf Lords included "HELLhound" Garmr, "Bloodhound" Lycaon, "the Night Beast" Gaueko and "the WolfDemon" Varcolac. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Wolf Men at the Appendix }} Category:Lupine Form Category:Races Created Through Magic Category:Chthon-Spawn Category:Wolf Men Category:Vârcolac Family Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Races